Yoko's Sister
by Sayoki Takami
Summary: Karen is a fox demon who is looking for her older brother and finally finds him. What happens when she is targeted by demons and falls in love with one of her brothers friends? OCxHiei Sadly it's NOT YAOI/REPOSTED :D
1. Meeting the Gang

**Hey! It's Sayoki here :3 **

**Yes I am finally putting back up Yokos Sister! I was so sad that finfic took it cause of the writing type I used. I rewrote it but please tell me if it's good, I am not familiar to writing like this. Somethings will be different but over all my orginal story is all still there, just more detail-ish. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story :) It was my most viewed and liked story. I hope it is still liked even at the changes I had to make. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters involved with this story. Except Karen and a few more OC the will come later. The OC later known as Jazlyn belongs to my best friend Mishano. :)**

* * *

Karen was walking on a path in the human world forest when she slipped. Hitting her head on the rocks she fell unconsious.

She slowly woke up opening her eyes. She was suddenly scared for she was not longer on the path. Calming herself down by seeing she was still dressed in her normal clothes, she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked around and noted she was in a small white room. She was also on one of the strangest bed she ever seen. It had railings. Did the person who put her here think she'd fall off or something?

The doctor sees his patient has awaken, "Hello, I'm Dr. Fukata!" "What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Well four hikers found you and brought you of them also one works here so, he's here but the others left," he exclaimed. "I could bring him here if you would like?"

"Sure...?" she said unsure if she did. The doctor left, she looked around entertained by the strange machines next to the bed. She was confused and swarming with questions. Soon a boy with red hair came in.

"Hello my name is Shuichi Minamino. May I know yours?" he asked while smiling ever-so gently. "It's Karen...Karen Kurama..." you said unsure if you should even talk to this dude.

His eyes widden a bit. "Did you say Kurama?" He asked. She nodded yes. Was it just her or did his eyes just flash gold? "Well then, let me tell you what my friends call me..." he said with a smile that sort of looked like a smirk.

"Umm... okay?" This guy was starting to make her feel uneasy.  
"It's Yoko Kurama" Her eyes widden, "B..bro...brother?" He nodded as misty fog gathered around him and turned into Yoko. She jumped up and tackle hugged him, tears of joy flowing down her eyes.

He hugged her back, slowly calming down her tears. "I'll ask questions later but for now since my shift is over why don't I take you to meet some people, okay?"

"Okay, as long as I get a piggy back ride there?" She pulled away from him, drying her tears with her hands."Fine, get on!"after that said she got on his back and he summoned a portal and ended up infront of these two big golden doors!

"Wow" was all she could say. Yoko smirked and open the doors that revealed this HUGE office that had a couch that held two boys. One had black hair that has too much gel in it and the other was flat out ugly and had messy, orange, elvis hair, a desk that held a baby with the letters JR on its forehead, and a window sill that held another boy with black hair that stood up. She blushed, 'He looks alittle cute' When you saw him you started to giggle cause it looked like he had been playing with a light socket.

That made everyone in the room look at her, she went silent almost instantly and tried to hid behind Yoko's shoulder. The baby turned to Yoko. "Kurama who is this, why did you bring her here, and why are you transformed into Yoko?"

"AAHHH! Talking baby!" Karen yelled and fell off of Yoko's back. Yoko, the baby, and the dude on the window sill got anime sweatdrops and the two on the couch started laughing. She got up and stood behind Yoko. Yoko just puts his arm around your shoulders to calm her down while making her stand at he's side.

Yoko looked at Karen and then back at the baby, "Koenma this is my sister Karen and I was hoping if she could stay with us." The boys laughing stopped and yelled "SISTER!" that's when Kaaren slipped out of Yoko' arm and went up to them. She spoke in a deadly voice, "Yeah I'm his sister got a problem with that?" "N...No ma'am" they say frightened as they hide behind the sofa. She walked back to her brothers side still alittle angry. She hated when people freaked out about her, a little weakling, was the great Yoko Kauram's sister.

"Hey Yusuke does she remind you of Hiei?" the elvis one said. "Yeah Kuwabara she does..." said the one you thought to be Yusuke. 'Great now they're comparing me to someone I don't even know' Karen thought to herself as she went and leaned on the wall closest to her brother. "Yusuke, Kuwabara shut up and, yes Yoko she may stay. IF she becomes a spirit detective!" said the baby known as Koenma. They all look at her waiting for an answer. Finally she spoke up, "Ok i'll join" .

"Wait a second?" They all look at her again! "AHHHH! Does that mean I have share a room with someone?"

"HAHAHAHA! "

Karen look at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had started laughing, and start to cry alittle. (She hates to be laughed at, It mad her feel weak! Unless she knew that they weren't making fun of her) Unnoticed by her the boy on the window sill had widdened his eyes alittle.

*WHAM* She saw the boy on the window sill had thrown Yusuke and Kuwabara into the wall! Yoko had a sweatdrop.

"Your voices are annoying, next time I'll cut out your voice box!"

'Did he do that cause he saw me crying? Wasn't that alittle harsh? But they did hurt my feelings. I don't like to be laughed at!' Karen just brush it off!

Yoko noticed that his sister was crying but she also had a small blush on her face. He just leaned against the wall next to her and smirked.

He kneels down but notices he's still alittle taller than his little sister. Which is funny cause it wasn't just by age... 'Huh, I think she's even shorter than Hiei' *chuckles* "You don't have to share a room, but if you want to you sleep in my room you can!"

Karen hurried up and dry her tears and say "Okie" *smiles*

She jump onto Yokos back. " Ok let's go!"

They opened a portal and walk through!

* * *

**Ok I got to go so i'll upload more later! I hope you all enjoyed the story again so far ^.^**

**And thank you to all of the old fans who reviewed this story, favorited, and even made alerts to it. I love you all and hope to let you enjoy more chapter in the future! :3**


	2. Her room and a fight? With Hiei!

_**Ok this is chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews and the favorites :) I love it when yall do that! lol Ok I won't keep talking like I usuallly do and I'll let yall read. **_

_**Disclaimer:Again. ****I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters involved with this story. Except Karen and a few more OC the will come later. **_

**__****Hope you enjoy even with the changes I've had to make. ^.^**

* * *

Karen appeared in a living room that held so many things she didn't know about. Things we called a big screen TV, a stereo system that had at least 20 speakers around the room, a lot of DVDs, CD's, a recliner, about 4 beanie bags, probably every game station made... the only things she knew that was in the room was the window sill, a sofa, the staircase, and the doors (Leading to the downstairs restroom and one to the kitchen).

Yusuke went to one of the strange boxes and put some kind of disc in. He and Kuwabara sat down and the sofa and grabbed even weirder devices they held with both hands. The boy with spiked hair had went to the window sill and sat down. Yoko looked at his sister, chuckling; he had almost forgotten that she probably didn't know much about the human culture.

"How about I give you a little tour of downstairs before I show you where you'll be sleeping?" He asked and then looked down. He was a little shocked to see she had her fangs out and they were bared at the TV. At this point he looked to see what was causing his sister to almost change into her demon form. He sweatdropped when he saw that Yusuke had chosen a hunting game and they were at a part where they needed to kill mutated animals... including some foxes.

"It's ok; it is called a video game. It's not real." She looked up at him, her teeth were normal now but she her face was now clueless. "Ha... how about I tell you that stuff later? How about I show you the kitchen right now?"

"Ok" She walked along side Yoko but her head never left the TV until they got inside the kitchen. After 30 minutes of showing Karen what was what(Like a fridge, toaster, beater, ice maker, ...just the electronic stuff that they didn't use in the Makai often) and what was ok to eat (Like you do NOT drink the dishwashing liquid or like trying to eat pancake mixing powder on it's own... .)

Yoko was now taking his sister up the long staircase, at the end of the stairs there was a hallway. He looked at her, she was still trying to get the taste of soap out of her mouth that he let her taste after asking why she couldn't eat it, even if it smelled good. "Do you want your own room or stay with me?"

"I want my own!" She was excited to get her own room for once.

"Okay but if you want to stay in my room you can come anytime." He smirked to himself. He was remembering all the times she had climbed into his bed at night being afraid of something in the night but always making excuses like the thunder hurt her ears or she thought the dog demon from Yomi's place was hiding in her room waiting for her to sleep. They had walked to the end of the hall by now. He told her to think of a room she would love to have and then to enter the room. She did as she was told.

Her eyes widen when she saw exactly what she had imagined. It was a vast, midnight black room that had shined silver and red dragons painted on the walls. On the ceiling you could see a barely noticeable fox painted there, it held a bloody rose in its mouth. There were dressers at each corner of the large room some black with silver lining, others red with black lining. A circular bed was placed between two dressers on the side opposite of where they stood at the doorway. She walked over to it and felt the black silky covers and pretty much jump onto the black, red, and silver pillow that were placed in the center of the bed.

She looked at her brother who was smirking while she got up again to look at the bookshelf to her left that was filled spell books, potions, and magic clothes. To the right of that, there was a full body mirror on the wall. She looked behind her (which was right of the bed) and saw 2 doors. One by the left side of that wall near the dresser and the other was near the middle of the same wall. She walked into the one on the left and found the bathroom. It was considerably lighter than the main room but was colored by a theme of light blues and silver. She stepped out but was then confused.

Yoko, who had changed back into Kurama, walked over. "Is something wrong?" He was thinking she wasn't satisfied by her room.

"N...No it's just... I didn't imagine this door..." She stared at the door. "Oh, it should be your balcony. Every room has one, unless you request for it to be removed?"

"No... It's ok", she told him. He started walking towards the door but stopped, "I noticed you made it look a lot like your guest room from Yomi's place..." he turned towards her.

She smiled to herself. "Yeah, I always loved how he would fret about if I liked it or not and he kept changing it. But the truth is I loved it this way, the way it was in the first place." Kurama smiled and started to walk out again.

"Am I supposed to call you something else in this form?" She still wasn't used to seeing her brother have a human form (Her's came normally).

"Kurama would be good but if you would rather call me Yoko you may." He smiled at his sister again.

"Ok... ku...Kurama?" She had said it to test it out but it came more as a question. He chuckled as they went back into the hallway. She saw her door had turned black. Her eyes were now caught by the colors on all the other doors in the hall. Karen looked up at her brother questioningly once again this day.

"The colors represent who the room belongs to. The red door over there," he was referring to the door left of hers, "is mine and the black one to the right of yours is Hiei's. Next to his, the green, is Yusuke's, and the orange next to mine is Kuwabara's." he exclaimed. Karen had started to pout. "Man, why am I in the middle... wait, who is Hiei?" She was kind of hoping it wasn't that baby...he creeps her out.

"I didn't introduce you? Oh, well he's the one with spiked hair. He is also the one I heard you giggle at in Koenma's office." He ran down stairs knowing you wouldn't like that little comment.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Karen was blushing furiously while she ran after him.

After 25minutes of chasing him, Karen finally had him pinned to the ground with her sitting on his back in the living room with the rest of the gang watching. "I was only giggling cause it looks like he had been playing with a light sockets!" She exclaimed to her older brother. "Ok ok... fine, just get off of me" He acted like he was having trouble getting her off. Kurama could easily get her off but wanted to let her have some fun. It's been awhile since they could do something like this. "Not yet! Now who is the powerful and strongest" She was happily grinning and Kurama could tell.

*sighs* "You are, The Great and All Mighty Karen" He still remembered this little routine, it always got her to cheer up...that or wrestling.

"And who will rule the 3 worlds?" His eyes widened a little. That part was new. 'Huh? I wonder when she started caring about the 3 worlds'. "...You will" He had almost made it sound like a question. Karen was happy with that and got off her brothers back. "Thank you" She triumphantly crossed her arms in front of her.

"Hn, the day that baka onna rules the worlds is the day Botan gets me to wear pink." Hiei said as he walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the sofa.

"Oh shit! He said a full sentence!" Yusuke said to this 'rare' event. "WHAT did you say shrimp?" Karen was pissed. He had called her an idiot in front of her brother. "Hn, I wouldn't talk if I was you, baka"

"Why not?" When she said that, Hiei stopped leaning on the sofa and walked towards Karen.

"...You're shorter than me." That was the last straw. Karen didn't like to be called short by people she wasn't comfortable with. Hiei had completely pissed her off. And worst of all, Hiei knew he did. He smirked and disappeared leaving the kitchen door open and Karen followed until she was in the backyard which looked like a training field. "Get back here Teme!" She yelled at him. She could see he was already ready to fight. He had wanted to see what the famous Yoko Kurama's sister could do but of course he didn't tell them that.

*back in the living room*

"What set off her fuse?" Yusuke asked shutting off the ps2.

"Well ... to put it simple, Karen has anger problems about being called short and she won't stop till she is bored, tired, wins, gets entertained by something else, or becomes shocked/surprised." Kurama was explaining while running to the practice field.

"Yikes!" Yusuke and Kuwabara followed suit.

*Back at the fight*

Karen ran at Hiei but, he easily dodged. Everyone was now outside watching.

After awhile, she started getting mad because she hadn't even hit him yet! She decided to do something about that. Karen charged him once more, but this time turned toward him and threw 3 ninja stars she had hidden. Karen was surprised, it had worked!

She had pinned Hiei to a tree by his sleeve but, she forgot one thing.

Karen wasn't so good with ninja stars and had hit Hiei deep in the shoulder with 1 of them. Everyone ran towards him.

Karen reached him first and ripped the stars that pinned him to the tree out and did something that shocked everyone.

Once he was free from the tree, Karen pulled Hiei into a hug saying, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Hiei," with tears starting to pouring down her face. Kurama gently got his sister off of his injured and quite shocked friend. "Its okay sis, he'll be fine." He said while looking at Hiei's wound quite impressed that she had managed to distract Hiei AND injure him. "No! It's not, I hurt someone and he was one of your friends, n...now your going to be mad at me" She ran inside to her room and locked the door.

Karen dragged herself to her bed upset with herself. She had gotten mad at her brothers friend, let the battle get the best of her, hurt him, and even showed her new 'team' her weakness. (That she doesn't like to hurt things and that she can get mad easily)

After 10 minutes of sobbing in her bed she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Hope you guys and gals liked it. :3 I should have chappy 3 up in maybe a week, I'm just a little busy with summer events but I'll be working on it every night._**


	3. Ow! My head

_**Sayo here. I'm glad alot of you are liking the changes. I'm sorry to a few who haven't but I'll try my best to make this story enjoyable again. **_

_**Disclaimer: Again I do not own YYH or the characters. Also again I only own my own OC's and Mishano owns hers. :)**_

* * *

*Thud* "Ah! My head," Karen was holding the back of her head. She looked around and saw that she was now on the floor. Guessing that she had fallen off her bed, hitting her head on the nightstand in the process. Suddenly memories of last night started to flood into her already hurting head. Unable to move at the thought of her brother being mad at her. Better yet, 'Hiei must hate me!' She didn't want her housemates to be mad at her either.

Karen jumped, hitting her head again, at a knock on the door. "Um... Karen?" She heard that it was a girls voice.

"I don't know if your up or not...haha it would be funny if you weren't! Then I would be talking to myself." She winced. The voice was so high pitched it was hurting her ears. The headache wasn't helping either.

"Well...If you are up? We would like you to come down stairs and have breakfast with us. Oh yeah! And by the way my name is Botan!"

'Ok... mental thought. Stay away from a girl named Botan'

Karen could sense the girl walk away from the door and head down stairs.

"Hm, should I go? What if brother is still mad at me? But ," Her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

She decided to get dressed into a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She stepped out of the room but realized...she forgot which way the stairs were.

After 20 minutes of wondering around, she had finally found the stairs. She was halfway down when her foot suddenly slipped and she started falling down the stairs.

Hiei was walking up the stairs when he sees Karen come falling down. "Idiot." He muttered to himself as he caught her.

She looked around dizzily wondering if it had finally stopped. Only to look up at crimson eyes glaring at her.

"AAHHHHHH!" She tried to get out of his arms,but he wouldn't let her. He started to walk back down the stairs. "I...uh..." She looked down. He gave her a questioning look but it was more like a death glare to her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't kill me?" She begged him. She didn't want to fight anymore. It would make living with these strange people worse than it already was.

"Hn. I won't kill you... At least, not today that is." He chuckled evilly as he stepped down the last step. That statement sent chills up Karen's back

'I don't think he's joking with me'

He walked over to the couch and dropped her on it. Everyone was staring at her now. Karen just sat there scared and a little stunned as Hiei went and sat on the window sill. "Hn, there I brought your sister."

"Heh, thanks Hiei, but I didn't even ask you to bring her..." Kurama had a sweatdrop.

"Hn. No, but you were thinking it." He stated as he looked out of the window.

"Hiei...stay out of my mind." Kurama's voice was sarcastic like he knew that would never happen.

"Hn."

Karen took this time to look around and see Kurama on the couch with her, Hiei on the window sill, Yusuke and Kuwabara on beanie bags, a girl with teal hair standing behind her, another girl with light blue hair and she had pink eyes, was sitting on the side of the couch near Kurama.

They were all looking at Hiei a little shocked. She just sat there confused.

Suddenly she was pulled away from lala land in her head as her brother called her name.

She flinched at this. Karen closed her eyes waiting to be yelled at, but it  
never came.

* * *

**_Sorry that it's alittle/ALOT shorter than normal but that's all for today. :( Now it's time to clean my room. Hiei kill me now._**

**_Hiei: Hn, ok. *starts to unsheath sword*_**

**_Sayo:OMG your real? No... I didn't mean to literally kill me! T.T You would really do it wouldn't you?_**

**_Hiei: *sheaths sword* Hn. *walks away*_**

**_Sayo: ;-; So heartless. Didn't even answer my question... :3 Review or not to review, now that is the question. XD lol jk you don't have to but they are appreciated(I have no idea if I spelt that right x.x). :) Cya everyone and Have a good day!_**


End file.
